The Ugly Truth
by Eos Blaze 0402
Summary: Elena Gilbert is the voice of the radio show 'The Ugly Truth' that warms Elijah Mikaelson's cold logical intellect and also makes his cock beg for release. She is recognized by her voice and he by his face. Is millionaire playboy Prince Mikaelson really as ruthless as world sees him and is Miss Gilbert as cynic as she sounds? Read to find out the ugly truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas guys. This is a brand new Elejah, just something I am experimenting with. I don't own Vampire Diaries which is a sad turn of fate. Do read and let me know what do you think of this one and yeah I am gonna update Broken Promises of Always and Forever as soon as I can.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Love.

If you ask a cynic like me about what love is, you might get an answer on the lines of 'love is a poison ivy that injects the venom in the muscle called heart which is responsible for our every illogical action'.

Love is something I don't believe in. For me it is the border of insanity where you lose all control and just give yourself over to another person. The control freak in me can't shy away fast enough from the concept called love.

Some say love is the most beautiful experience of your life and I say whoever told you that is the biggest liar in the world. Love isn't all what authors and poets talk about, love is no beauty to behold. Ask someone who has loved about what love is and they will give you your answer. You may not like it; it may not be the perfect rendition you seek but that honest gritty truth might save your life someday, it might teach you not to fall in love with the wrong man/woman or not to fall in love at all.

Who am I to give you such sound advice?

Well ladies and gentlemen, I am Elena Gilbert your host and you are listening 'The Ugly Truth' on Diablo 99.9 FM, its hot in hell. I will remind you again, I start taking calls in 10 minutes and a word of advice, don't call if you can't hear the truth. Till then enjoy the latest Maroon 5 hit, Animals.

* * *

><p>It was surprising how a voice could arouse him so quickly. He hadn't been this hard since god knew when. He hadn't even seen the chit and yet he was imagining fucking her in 100 different ways. It wasn't that Elijah Mikaelson was lacking for company. He was rich, famous, and handsome and even had a title. In definition he was modern day idea of a Disney prince but he was anything but prince. He was notorious for his liaisons, be it opera singer Katerina Petrova, stripper Hayley Marshall or porn star Tatia Medici.<p>

He worked hard, he played hard. You were a fool if you desired anything more than casual fuck, money or jewels from Elijah Mikaelson. He would sick his lawyers on you so fast, you wouldn't even get time to put your running shoes on. God forbid you try to trap him in marriage with some feeble excuse as pregnancy.

He wasn't a man who was lacking company or eager partners so it came as a surprise when her voice had hit him like thunder and he had found himself painfully hard.

It had been couple of weeks ago, he couldn't sleep and nothing he read or saw inspired him to do so. He had a meeting with South African consulate for increased investment in diamond mines in the morning and he fucking couldn't sleep.

So frustrated and pissed he had opened the TuneIn app his niece had downloaded on his phone and had scrolled down the list of channels. One in particular had caught his eye for its unconventional name and tag line, Diablo 99.9 FM, it's hot in hell.

He hadn't been prepared for her voice. It had been like a shot of pure ecstasy down his spine, her rich melodic voice and her unconventional ideas.

From that day onwards he had been addicted to it like a drug, her voice that is. It was brilliant, the way she put her logic and made you see something without rose coloured lenses of romance. She was just like him, logical and straight forward.

Her voice made him feel like randy teenage kid he had been, impulsive and out of control. He was horny as hell and insatiable.

Even three mistresses couldn't sate the hunger this Elena Gilbert had ignited in him. Every time he fucked Celeste Warbeck it was Elena Gilbert's voice that egged him on, moaning and gasping his name.

She sounded like his ideal mistress material, no feelings or shit of such kind.

And it was first time somebody was having this kind of effect on his libido.

She was speaking to some woman named April and just hearing that melodious as sin voice had his cock begging for release. It felt as if he could pound nails in walls with the fucker.

He started pumping up and down and her voice provided the background of his fantasy where she was kneeling and had his cock in soft confines of her mouth, her head bobbing up and down on his length. He felt the tell tale pressure of his release.

His mind knew what he thinking these days bordered on insanity but she had become an obsession, a puzzle for a man who loved solving complicated ones.

He walked at a leisurely pace towards his bathroom to clean himself up while in background some girl kept belting about blank space...

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Love it, hate it? Review below and let me know. And again Merry Christmas folks. Stay safe and count your blessings and yeah don't forget to be happy.<strong>

**Love ya all**

**-Eos**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter. Thanks a lot to everyone who read and reviewed my story. You guys inspire me to write. I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

Elijah Mikaelson was bored. The same repetitive routine of attending parties and balls with brainless companions was getting tiresome. It wasn't as if the sex wasn't great. But there was only a limit till a man of his calibre was capable of trading a good conversation with a smashing blow job.

His current date, Celeste Warbeck was one of those malnourished beauties that were in huge demand for showcasing clothes. The woman may be an airhead but she gave a good head. Hey he was a guy; he appreciated a good blow job as any bloke.

As far as he could see, the eager mamas of society were out in full force with their equally determined daughters. It seemed being ninth in the line of succession to the Danish throne increased his allure to marriage minded mamas. Even the presence of Celeste couldn't deter or dampen their spirits.

He enjoyed his business, loved making money, and liked donating a sizable amount to the charity but this was the part Elijah Mikaelson hated with gusto. It seemed after marriage of his younger brother Klaus, the Duke of Schleswig with Lady Caroline and engagement announcement of his youngest brother Kol, the Duke of Holstein with his English sweetheart Miss Bonnie Bennett had made him the prime target marriage material in these parties. After all Finn was dead and Rebekah was heaven knew where. God, he hated his family for doing this to him.

He could see the commemoration of new money, old money, no money and fortune hunters beneath this roof. Lockwood's were famous for their eclectic guest list. For instance he could see John and Isobel Gilbert looking as if they would rather be anywhere else than here. They were conversing with Marcel and Camille Gerard, fairly new money if he said so himself.

There was nothing of interest in here but he was still here. Well that went along with the territory. Being a Prince wasn't a very relaxing job in the world. There were lot of formalities to fulfil, a considerable number of obligations to behold. And his friend Damon was absent from this rather dull affair which was another let down. The antics of Damon Salvatore, Grand Duke of Luxemburg were one of the things that made this pretentious shit bearable.

"Elijah I want to dance." Celeste pouted.

She looked rather duckish when she was giving this particular expression. Recently all her expressions were turning him off.

"I am not interested, go find a partner if it's that important for you to dance." He replied tonelessly.

She shut up murmuring something obscene about the princes and their moods. Really couldn't this woman get a hint? He wasn't interested right now. In fact he won't be interested in dancing even when Angelina Jolie herself came and did a nude ballet.

That was before he saw her.

All thoughts of dance, kingdom, boring parties flew out of his mind when his eyes landed on her. She was a babe, he thought in appreciation.

Clad in black from head to toe, she glaringly defied the dress code for the party. Her black full length evening gown draped her body and gracefully showcased her curves. The lace that formed her quarter length sleeves gave a tantalizing glimpse of flesh. Since when was Elijah Mikaelson attracted to a woman who was showing less skin and more clothes? Her blood red nails matched the plump, pillowy lips that looked enticing and Elijah grew a little uncomfortable down his pants imagining the better use of those lips. Her face was covered with a masquerade mask, something that added to her allure. Dark eyes scanned from behind that screen that hid her identity. With her dark hair piled up on her head with few curls escaping, she was his succubus incarnate.

"Where are you going Elijah?" Celeste's whining broke his glazed mooning and he registered that he was already standing. No pun intended.

"I owe someone a dance." He murmured distractedly not noticing the frown on Celeste's face.

* * *

><p>She felt suffocated here. This kind of thing wasn't her scene. Grazing your elbows with rich and famous had never been on her to-do list but here she was.<p>

All these people here weren't the kind she associated herself with.

She looked around in search of bar. She needed couple of vodka martinis in her to pull her shit together. If it weren't for family she would never have come here but you did bizarre things for family.

"Could I have this dance?"

Holy shit, holy shit, it was the playboy prince. She didn't know why the hell he had set his sights on her but she wasn't going to be another notch in his bed post. She wasn't going to be another of his successful conquests. Single heartbreak was enough for this lifetime; she didn't need to add another major one in her resume.

"No, you may not."

He caught her hands in his and pulled her body close.

"It wasn't a question," was his arrogant murmur.

They swayed with the music. His movements were almost hypnotic. She wanted to smash his arrogance to dust but she needed to remember that the similar kind of thinking had made her fall in love with the wrong man and she still was picking up the pieces of her broken heart.

"Are you always this high handed your highness?"

"Only when it involves unwilling beautiful women." He replied smoothly.

"And how do you know I am beautiful your highness? I might be wearing the mask to conceal my imperfections?" her serious tone had desired effect and he looked a bit unsure till the sound of first giggle made past her lips.

"You should've seen your face your highness, you looked ready to bolt. It seems aristocracy still looks up to its traditional definition of beauty."

* * *

><p>What was about this woman? She sounded so familiar as if he knew her but that was impossible. If he had ever known this ethereal creature he would have remembered her. What was about her that attracted him? It was the second time he was hard over the prospect of some woman he hadn't even seen, well properly seen in this case. No one would have dared to talk with him like this, well not anyone who knew him. But this woman, she knew him and still she dared. Incredible.<p>

"I wasn't ready to run. I was just thinking of the ways I could get this off you. Do you like to fuck while wearing it? Sounds kinky."

"Well that is something you won't find out." She laughed.

The music was coming to an end and he could already feel her bidding her time for her escape. This brought Elijah to a situation where he didn't want to let her go. For fucks sake, he was picturing her naked, riding him with all that hair a curtain around their faces and he didn't even know her name.

There was no music and he realized she wasn't in his arms anymore. He could see her reaching towards the door. He rushed after her. He didn't care about anyone who saw him running like a love struck puppy behind her.

"Could I at least have your name?" he panted.

She paused for a moment, thinking about what to tell him. The fact that she was even hesitating before telling him her name was ridiculous.

"Good night your highness and moan Amara while you visualize me and jack off." She left a speechless and stunned his highness Elijah Mikaelson in her wake..

* * *

><p><strong>What is the verdict? Do you guys love it or hate it? Review below and let me know what you think about the chapter. Elena's dress and mask are on my twitter profile, so is Celeste's dress. You can check them out if you want. The link for twitter is in my profile. Till then stay tuned for the next chapter of 'The Ugly Truth'.<strong>

**Love ya all.**

**-Eos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows guys. You make my day. I don't own Vampire Diaries, so without further delay enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

_**Well the word on the streets ladies and gentlemen is that His Royal Highness Elijah Mikaelson is going to be in U.S.A soon after the wedding of his baby brother, the playboy Kol with the beauty who tamed that said playboy, Miss Bonnie Bennett. So is prince Mikaelson wilder than his baby bro or is he a domesticated man? Who is the new ladylove of his life? All this and much much more coming up in 'The Ugly Truth' on Diablo 99.9 FM, it's hot in hell. I am Elena Gilbert and for your pleasure, its Ellie Goulding with her new hit single, Love me like you do. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert removed her headphones and a sigh escaped her lips. Night after lonely night she pretended to be this tough woman who critically analyzed the romance, relationships and love, in turn giving advice to people but nobody knew or even came close to guessing that what Elena Gilbert in reality was a fraud. She was a charlatan who humiliated, made fun of people just because they were lucky enough to fall in love with someone which she wasn't. Afraid, scared to trust someone after her horrible dejection, Elena Gilbert hid behind the persona she had created on air.<p>

Like every women her heart too desired a man who thought world started and ended with her. A man who wasn't perfect or rich, just a man who loved her enough, for whom she wasn't a mistress or bedding partner of convenience but a woman whose happiness mattered to him.

How pathetic she was, pretending to be jaded and cynical so that nobody knew that beneath the facade of Elena Gilbert existed another Elena who was a scared little girl hoping mummy and daddy could save her from pain of heartbreak.

Her shift was coming to an end and then all that would be left would be an aching expanse of silence and his memories that would burn with haunting intensity inside her.

* * *

><p>Well, well, well this was starting to look a lot more fun than he had anticipated. His visit to U.S was supposed to be all business but now after he had heard his name in Elena Gilbert's voice that was going to change. He would find Elena Gilbert, he was certain of this. If money could find a needle in haystack, how hard was it going to search a popular RJ?<p>

Prince Mikaelson looked outside the flat expanse of glass to the distant twinkling lights of Eiffel Tower as his current bed companion shifted beneath the sheets. She as a looker all right but she wasn't what you would call trustworthy. Her body gleamed the color of warm coffee under muted lights and her eyes were smoky in invitation.

"Come on Elijah, you aren't starting to grow a conscience now, are you?"

"Do you really think that is gonna happen sweetheart? Conscience and me?" he mocked.

"Then let's not waste this night shall we? Tomorrow I have to go for my gown fitting and after that I don't think we are going to get any free moment with all that wedding bustle." She pouted.

"Whatever you say sweetheart. After all who am I to deny a beautiful woman?" he smirked as he climbed on the top.

"Do you think he suspects?" she asked as he was peppering kisses down her abdomen.

"What do you think? He isn't the one to share. If he had even slightest inkling about what we were up to he would have dumped you quicker than you could say Kol, instead he went out, bought a ring and got down on one knee for you. You know it's quite amusing, world calls him the player Duke but they don't know the English rose he is marrying is quite good at playing with his feelings. So I don't think you are in any danger of being cheated from your royal wedding."

"And doesn't it bother you? Being with me? Fucking me when just after fortnight I would be his wife? After all he is your brother Elijah." She looked thoughtful.

"So what do you want me to say? That I am sorry and we should stop right now when you know you don't wanna? Come on Bon Bon." He scoffed, "do you think I care?"

"No I know you don't." she stated simply.

God in heavens she really tasted sweet, he thought as he licked her pussy and she moaned 'Elijah' or maybe it was because she was his brother's woman and the thrill made it worthwhile. Whatever the reasons were Miss Bonnie Bennett was hell of a fuck.

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore, grand duke of Luxembourg was a drunk. He wasn't a happy or cheerful drunk, no sir he was downright nasty with a capital Y. He was notorious for his den of debauchery and vices among circle of royals. The invitation to his private parties was equally coveted and dreaded. Nobody wanted to make an enemy out of the man who was as efficient a ruler as he was adept at holding grudges. Right now the said man was sitting on his window pensively looking at the moon and thinking about all that could have been.<p>

He wasn't a repentant or gods forbid a man who felt guilt but recently a face had started to haunt him again. An innocent face with eyes that were naivety personified lips that had tasted of nectar and skin that had felt like heaven. A face that had never belonged to this degenerate circle of royals and yet had been his one solace.

Damon Salvatore was a sinner of first degree and he knew what his gravest sin was. It was something that could never be forgiven, something for which there was no apology and no repentance, something for which there was only punishment. Eternal, everlasting torture.

"Damon, are you coming back? What are you doing out there? Is night far lovelier than me?" she asked as her hands snaked across his chest from behind.

Her touch was repulsive, her words wrong but still he let her stroke him. She was better than nothing. This disillusionment of something was better than nothing.

"Nothing is lovelier than you Amara. Nothing in the world." And the lie was not as hard to utter as it once had been, the sting of sin sharper than it had ever been before...

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think guys? Love it, hate it? Review below and let me know. Stay tuned for the next chapter of The Ugly Truth.<strong>

**Love ya all**

**-Eos**


End file.
